Unforgettable
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: It certainly wasn't a Christmas to forget. Conyuu


**A/N: **My first KKM fanfic:D So please don't blame me for the crappiness- I really did try, honestly D: If I've got stuff wrong, which I know I will have, please correct me (nicely). And take pity on me, because volume seven still hasn't come out where I live D: terrible, I know -sob-

Um I'm completely ignoring the Conrad betrayal arc in this fic, and I have no idea where it could possibly fit into in the timeline, but just deal :P

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, though I wish it was...

**Warnings: **Um yaoi, though nothing TOO heavy. Still, consider yourself warned :P

**Pairing: **ConradxYuuri all the way baby

xXx

**Unforgettable**

Yuuri's family, without fail, celebrated Christmas every year. Jennifer's obsession with wings meant that Yuuri was forced to dress up like an angel every Christmas.

_If she makes me dress up this year, I think I'll die of shame_, Yuuri thought, grimacing.

"Heika? Is something wrong?"

Yuuri smiled reassuringly up at Conrad, who looked faintly worried. "Nope, nothing's wrong. Just thinking about Christmas, that's all."

"Christmas?"

"Oh, right! I guess you guys don't celebrate Christmas back in Shin Mazoku, do you? Most Japanese people don't celebrate it either, as it's Christian and all, but my mum's different to most people." he glanced at Jennifer, who was busily decorating a Christmas tree.

"So, this tree- it's because of Christmas?" Yuuri could basically hear the cogs turning in Conrad's head as he tried to figure out what the tree could possibly represent.

"Yeah. I dunno what it stands for though."

"So what does Christmas involve?" Conrad asked curiously.

"Well, we put presents under the tree and in stockings, hang mistletoe in the doorways and drink a lot of alcohol."

Conrad smiled. "Certainly sounds like fun. Will-" he didn't have time to finish his sentence, as Yuuri suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the lounge and down the corridor.

He shoved a confused Conrad into his bedroom and locked the door behind them.

"Heika?" Conrad wondered vaguely if he really wanted to know the reason behind Yuuri's strange behaviour- sometimes it was safer just to follow and not ask questions.

"Yuuri." the raven haired boy scowled fiercely at him.

Conrad barely managed to hide his smile- he could feel it tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'm sorry, Yuuri."

The scowl was quickly replaced by a bright smile. Conrad felt his heart twist within his chest, and he fought to keep his face neutral, to keep from showing how much that beautiful smile affected him.

Yuuri was not, contrary to Wolfram's belief, a fool- he could tell when something was wrong with the people he cared about.

"Conrad?" he questioned softly, worried.

Conrad was about to force a smile and give some blatant lie when there was a loud knock on the door.

Yuuri blanched. "She found us!" he hissed, looking around for an escape route.

"Yuuri darling!" the loud cooing could probably be heard in Shin Mazoku, Yuuri mused. "Come on out and put on your lovely wings! Mama found them especially for you! Mama even found a pair for Con-chan!"

It was Conrad's turn to pale slightly. Even a soldier as brave as himself could not withstand an attack from Hamano Jennifer.

"We're busy!" Yuuri called out, panicking.

There was a tiny silence, then Jennifer let out a loud squeal.

"I knew it! I just knew it! Mama always knew that Yuu-chan would find a nice, handsome man to look after him, and love him thoroughly, and to bear his little Yuu-chans with their pretty little wings, and-"

"Mother!" Yuuri knew, without a doubt, that he was bright red. He could feel his ears burning with embarrassment and shame.

Jennifer let out a deliriously happy giggle and they heard her retreating footsteps fade away, her words still ringing in their minds long after she had gone.

Glancing at Conrad out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see that the normally stoic soldier was blushing slightly.

"Umm... yeah..." Yuuri turned to face him fully. "Sorry about that. My mother's a little..." he trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Different?" Conrad supplied helpfully.

Yuuri gave a crooked grin. "That's one way of putting it."

"I, however, doubt I will be bearing you children. Especially not children with wings." Conrad smiled, and Yuuri laughed, though the young Maou couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow his mother's words had affected Conrad.

_But how could they possibly affect Conrad? Unless he... _Yuuri's eyes widened and he let out a tiny gasp.

"Heika?" Conrad stepped towards him.

Yuuri's eyes searched the soldier's face for some sign of suppressed love or any indication that he felt anything towards Yuuri other than friendship, but found only concern.

_I'm just being stupid, _Yuuri thought mirthlessly. _Conrad couldn't love me- he's so perfect (well, except for his jokes), and I'm just the naive, hopeless, inexperienced Maou._

"Heika, what's wrong?"

Yuuri jumped, suddenly realising how close Conrad was. The brown haired soldier was looking at him with such tender concern written over his face that it made Yuuri's heart ache.

Forcing a strained laugh, Yuuri mumbled some incoherent reply and ducked into his closet, rummaging through his clothes, pretending to be looking for something while he waited for his heartbeat to drop back to its normal pace and for him to get a grip on emotions he never knew he possessed.

"I'll get you a jacket- it'll probably be cold outside, with it being winter and all-" Yuuri rambled on some more until he found a jacket that belonged to Shouri which he had managed to steal without his brother's knowledge.

"Here." he handed the tan jacket to Conrad, who pulled it on. "Looks good." Yuuri grinned at him.

He pulled on his own jacket and grabbed a scarf for both him and Conrad. "You'd better put this on as well."

"Where are we going, heika?" Conrad asked as he obediently wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Yuuri! Call me Yuuri!"

"Where are we going, Yuuri?" Conrad didn't bother to hide his smile.

"That's better." Yuuri beamed at him, and Conrad vowed to call him heika for the rest of his life just so he could get to see that wonderful smile when he finally called him by his first name.

"The mall." Yuuri replied, completely unaware of Conrad's train of thought.

"The mall?" Conrad repeated, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"I still have to buy my family Christmas presents." Yuuri explained, grinning sheepishly. "I know it's Christmas in two days, I just completely forgot about buying presents for everyone." A thought suddenly occurred to Yuuri. "You don't have to come with me or anything- if you want to, you can stay here, or-"

"I would love to come with you, hei-" he caught the warning glare Yuuri was direction in his direction. "- Yuuri."

"Yay!" Yuuri looked so relieved and happy at the prospect that he was coming that Conrad thought his heart would simply burst.

_How can one person manage to make me so happy?_

Not for the first time- and definitely not for the last time either- Conrad thanked Shinou that he had been the one to grab onto Yuuri and therefore be sucked into his world as well. He felt a slight twinge of guilt when he imagined the state that Wolfram was probably in by now.

_I won't hear the end of it when I get back, _Conrad thought, sighing inwardly. _And neither will Yuuri._

Yuuri opened the door and checked the hallway for signs of his mother.

"All clear." he grabbed Conrad's hand and, dragging the tall human behind him, sprinted out of the house.

Conrad was vaguely aware of Jennifer waving something that looked suspiciously like angel wings as they ran past the lounge, but all he could really think about was how small and warm Yuuri's hand was. He wrapped his long, tanned fingers around Yuuri's paler smaller ones, wishing that it was him, not Wolfram, that Yuuri was engaged to. Immediately after the thought crossed his mind he pushed it aside.

_No! Wolfram is my little brother- I should be happy for him and Yuuri, but I just..._

They emerged from the house relatively unscathed. Yuuri let out a loud relieved sigh.

"That was close." he commented, removing his hand from Conrad's in order to readjust his scarf. "Come on, we'd better hurry before the malls shut."

Conrad's hand felt strangely cold and empty. He balled his hand into a fist and stuffed it into his jacket pocket, smiling cheerfully at his king. "Let's go then."

They walked down the narrow Japanese streets, with Yuuri rambling about everything and nothing, his hands gesturing wildly to prove his point.

Conrad allowed a fond smile to grace his lips for a split second, no longer. If Yuuri saw the smile then he would be sure to ask questions.

_Never have I met someone more willing to learn about people, about life, _Conrad mused. _Except for Julia._

"Conrad? You've been really quiet today." Yuuri laid a hand on the soldier's arm, his face pinched with concern.

_But not just today, _he realised, thinking back over the past couple of weeks he had spent in Shin Mazoku. _He's been really quiet and reserved these past few weeks, and he keeps getting this look in his eyes... like regret or something. Sometimes... Sometimes it almost looks like love._

"Have I, heika? I'm sorry..." Conrad grimaced inwardly at the worry on Yuuri's face- he hadn't meant to worry his precious heika.

"Don't call me that! When will you just call me Yuuri, man-who-named-me?" Yuuri attempted to glare threateningly at him.

Conrad hid a grin. _So cute._

"I apologise, Yuuri." he patted the hand that still lay on his arm reassuringly.

"So what's been bothering you?" Yuuri hoped desperately that he hadn't turned bright red as Conrad's large warm hand remained on his, squeezing his fingers gently.

"Nothing of great importance, hei- Yuuri." Conrad wondered why Yuuri hadn't pulled away in disgust yet.

_Wolfram would kill me if he saw us right now. _The guilty thought flashed through his mind, and he almost forced himself to let go of the king's hand, but then he saw the pink tinging Yuuri's cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold, and let his hand remain where it was.

"If it's bothering you then it's important to me." Yuuri said seriously.

The words managed to warm Conrad's very soul. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and he quickly looked away, trying to regain his calm.

_Here I am, blushing like a young girl, _he chastised himself. _I am a seasoned soldier, the king's protector, and yet I'm swooning over every single thing his majesty says to me. He's engaged to my young brother, he doesn't think of me as anything other than a friend, and he's my junior by decades. I need to get a grip on myself._

"Won't you tell me what's wrong, Conrad? You don't have to, I mean, I'm not going to force you or anything, it's just that, well, if there's anything you want to talk about, then I'm here."

"Heika..."

They had reached the entrance of the mall, when suddenly Yuuri, who had been staring fixedly at the sky, leaned up and pressed his lips chastely against Conrad's.

By the time Conrad had wrapped his mind around the fact that Yuuri- his king, his love, his life- was _kissing_ him, Yuuri had pulled away and was looking anxiously at him.

"Heika, what-?" Conrad asked breathlessly.

"Mistletoe." Yuuri pointed at a small plant hanging above their heads. "It's kinda evil of the people to hang it right in the entrance of the mall, but I guess it's funny in a twisted way." he saw the obvious confusion and amazement on Conrad's face and blushed.

Right. Conrad didn't know about mistletoe.

"Oh, um, mistletoe's this plant, and you, um, hang it in the doorways, and if you pass underneath it with another person then you have to kiss them." Yuuri hastily explained. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you didn't know anything about it."

"I see." Conrad said, though he really didn't see at all. He stood there, unsure of how to react.

_His majesty just kissed me... But because of a plant... _It was a hard thing to wrap his mind around.

He could feel his hands twitch, wanting to pull that lithe body close and crush his mouth against those sweet rosy lips that had taunted him for so long...

"You, um, okay?" Yuuri asked, frowning slightly as Conrad just stood there and stared blankly at him.

_I really shouldn't have done that. Is he going to kill me? I'm so dead... _Yuuri wailed silently.

"I'm fine." Conrad replied after a long pause. "Let's go then."

Yuuri studied his protector's face as they walked around the mall, pausing every so often to peer into a shop.

_He looks like he's been hit repeated on the head, _Yuuri thought, taking in the slightly dazed gleam in Conrad's eyes. _Did that kiss really affect him that much?_

Yuuri managed to find gifts for his family after a lot of difficulty- he had even managed to find some small gifts for Wolfram, Gunter and Gwendal.

_But I still need to get something for Conrad, _Yuuri thought, glancing at the man standing beside him. _I can't get it while he's still here! What am I going to do?! _Yuuri panicked for a few seconds before reaching a decision.

"Um, Conrad?"

"Yes, heika?" Conrad turned away from the rings he had been peering at to look at his king.

"Well, um, do you mind taking the presents home? Mum will get suspicious if I take them, and then she won't leave me alone until she finds out what I bought her, you see, and, well..."

"You want me to return home with the gifts as to not rouse suspicion?" Conrad felt disappoint rise within him. He knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"Yeah." Yuuri shot him a relieved grin. He had been worried that the soldier would take it the wrong way, but Conrad seemed fine.

"Oi, Shibuya!"

They turned around and saw Murata running towards them.

"Hey Murata!" Yuuri grinned happily. Murata would know what to buy for Conrad!

"I'll head back now." Conrad said aloud, hoping that Yuuri would change his mind, but Yuuri just nodded absently and waved in his general direction whilst chatting with Murata.

It was in these moments that Conrad was grateful of all the years of being the Demon Queen's half human son- his poker face was faultless. Three was no possible way that Yuuri could tell that something was wrong- however, the way Murata was looking at him made him put his guard up.

_He knows_. Conrad fought the panic that bubbled within him, his usual calm filling him once more. _What will happen will happen, and I'll deal with it when it comes._

He left Yuuri and Murata in the mall, reminding himself that this was earth and that here Yuuri wasn't the king and therefore wasn't the subject of numerous assassination attempts.

_He's safe with Murata_, Conrad thought, trying to reassure himself. But 80 years in the army had trained him to be wary and defensive, and he couldn't get rid of the guilt and worry nagging at him. _Yuuri's perfectly capable of looking after himself. I shouldn't be so overprotective, otherwise he'll resent it, and me. _

He shuddered involuntarily. Just the thought of Yuuri hating him was too much. He shook his head and carried on walking back to Yuuri's house.

xXx

"So? What do you think?" Yuuri held up a bottle of hand lotion.

Murata stared at him.

"Well, okay, so it's not really all that Conrad-ish, but who knows?" Yuuri gave a frustrated groan. "Who am I trying to kid? Conrad would never use hand cream!" he placed the hand lotion back onto the shelf and slumped onto the floor, a look of utter defeat written on his face.

"Come on, Yuuri! Don't give up so soon!"

"It's been over an hour, and I still haven't found anything for him! Nothing I've looked at so far is right." Yuuri ran a hand through his dishevelled black hair.

Murata studied him for a few seconds, before asking, "I'm guessing that you didn't spend as much time choosing anyone else's present?"

Yuuri frowned, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You really like him, don't you?"

Yuuri froze, his dark eyes large with surprise.

"Oh come on, Yuuri, it's not like it takes a genius or anything." Murata laughed.

"You can't tell him! Please Murata, I'm begging you, don't tell him." Yuuri pleaded, grabbing onto his arm. "I don't want him to hate me." he said miserably.

"Why would he hate you?" Murata asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because he's a guy, and I'm a guy, and, well, yeah..."

"Didn't you say that those relationships were common over there?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Yuuri. This is _Conrad_ we're talking about. He would _never _hurt you."

"I know, but-"

"Then what are you so worried about? Isn't it obvious, Yuuri? He loves you." Murata rolled his eyes. "Talk about oblivious."

Yuuri stared at him, his mouth hanging wide open. "He loves me?" the question emerged as a squeak.

"Someone just hit puberty." Murata winced.

"Shut up." Yuuri blushed. "What do you mean he loves me?"

"Get real, Shibuya. You can't possibly be serious. Have you honestly never noticed?"

"Hey, I never said I was a genius!" Yuuri protested hotly. "Now just tell me what's up with Conrad already."

"A certain part of his anatomy whenever you're around." Murata muttered under his breath, smirking.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Haven't you ever noticed the way he follows you everywhere, and is always by your side no matter what?" Murata asked.

"Well, yeah, but he's my protector."

"A position he immediately assumed after meeting you. How many times has he told you that his life is yours? That his _heart_ is yours?"

Yuuri stared at him. "You know, you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right." Murata scoffed. "So what are you going to do about all of this?"

"I dunno. Are you sure Conrad actually loves me though? I mean, he says that stuff, but it could just be as friends."

"Friends don't look at you the way Conrad looks at you." Murata said seriously. "The only person who doesn't know that he loves you is you."

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked fearfully.

"He knows. He doesn't like it, but he knows."

"How can you tell?"

"He's even more irritable when you and Conrad are together- have you ever noticed that? He's so jealous of his brother, because he's got your undivided attention."

"That still doesn't mean it's love." Yuuri said stubbornly.

Murata rolled his eyes. "You know what? Why don't you just ask him yourself and get this all over and done with?"

"But- but that would be so embarrassing!" Yuuri turned bright red.

"Well, I've got to leave now anyway. But think on it, Yuuri. He really does love you."

"If you say so." Yuuri said doubtfully. He smiled gratefully at his friend anyway. "Thanks for everything, Murata."

"Anytime." Murata waved and left the shop.

Yuuri got up off the floor and looked around the shop some more, but there was nothing in it that was right for Conrad.

_Unless he wants a ten foot Care Bear or a Zorro cape._

He wandered around the mall until he reached the spot where he had met Murata, and where he and Conrad had parted ways.

_He had been looking at something, _Yuuri recalled suddenly, and looked around. _He was looking at jewellery, at rings or something, _Yuuri remembered.

He studied the rings displayed in the window and grinned. _Perfect! I'll get him a ring! Something simple and gold, something an ordinary soldier would be able to wear to battle and still be able to wear to court functions at the same time._

He glanced at the price tags and blanched. _They're so expensive! _he thought mournfully. _But I've been saving all year so I should be able to afford something halfway decent._

He entered the shop and was immediately beset by an over friendly staff member.

"Good afternoon sir! Can I help you?" she beamed.

"Um, no, it's okay, but thank you." Yuuri said quickly, backing away slightly.

Looking disappointed, she went off and attached herself onto some other unsuspecting customer.

Yuuri looked around the ring section for a few minutes, but there were just so many, and he had no idea which one was the right one for Conrad. He was getting so desperate that he considered calling over the staff member that had attacked him for help.

"You look a little lost. Need help?" a young shop assistant appeared by his side, smiling helpfully at him.

"Um, yes please." Yuuri smiled sheepishly. "I'm looking for a ring for my, um-" _Potential boyfriend? Love of my life? _"- friend."

"I see." she winked knowingly at him, making him blush and squirm uncomfortably. "So your friend, what kind of rings does she like? Big and chunky or slim and elegant?"

Yuuri hesitated, still bright red. She saw his hesitation and smiled.

"What sort of rings does _he _like?"

Yuuri bit his lip, his chest tight with embarrassment.

"I helped my brother choose an engagement ring for his boyfriend, so don't worry, I'll you find the perfect ring in no time at all."

All embarrassment vanished. Yuuri smiled in relief.

"Thank you. I- I've never done this before."

"Don't worry, just relax- you'll be fine. I'm Takako, by the way."

"I'm Yuuri. I'm not really sure what kind of rings he likes. In fact, I've never seen him wear jewellery before."

_Except for Julia's necklace, which he gave to me._

"Hm. Tricky." she laughed. "What kind of budget are you looking at?"

"Nothing too expensive. I want something nice though, nothing cheap."

"Fair enough. Give me a minute and I'll set out some rings within a reasonable price range."

Yuuri peered around the rest of the shop as Takako set up the rings. Glancing at the ones she had set out, he couldn't help but be amazed at the variety there.

_Finding Conrad's Christmas present is so hard_, he groused silently.

"Silver or gold?" Takako asked.

"Gold." Yuuri said firmly.

"I'm guessing that he won't want big jewels, right?"

"You guessed right." Yuuri tried to imagine Conrad wearing a massive diamond ring and failed.

Takako removed all the silver rings and the rings with too many jewels, leaving only around twenty rings still sitting on the counter.

Yuuri looked over the remaining rings and immediately one of them caught his attention. "That one." he pointed at it.

It was plain gold, with a flat surface. A tiny blue gem was embedded in the corner- nothing too fancy, but it was perfect. Even the price was reasonable- expensive, but not overly so.

"I'll take it." he grabbed his wallet.

Takako grinned. "It's beautiful. I'm sure he'll love it."

"I sure do hope so." Yuuri paid for the ring and agreed to let Takako gift wrap it.

"So what does your boyfriend do?" Takao asked as she cut some ribbon.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Really?" she frowned.

"I- I haven't told him how I feel yet." Yuuri admitted.

Takako's eyes widened in surprise. "Why not?" she demanded.

"I'm afraid I'll get rejected." Yuuri wondered why he was telling a complete stranger all of this- but it was good to finally get it all off his chest. "And I don't want to lose him, because he's one of my closest friends."

"I see." she paused thoughtfully. "So this ring is more than just a present?"

"I'm going to tell him when I give him the ring." Yuuri blinked, surprised. Where had that come from?

"Good on you!" Takako handed him the wrapped box. "Good luck and best wishes for you both."

"Thanks for all your help." Yuuri smiled gratefully at her and slipped the ring into his pocket.

As he walked back home he thought over how he was going to tell Conrad. _I can't exactly just go up to him and be like, 'hey Conrad, just thought I should tell you that I love you. So you wanna go for a run?' _Yuuri groaned. _I should've just bought him a keyring._

But there was no turning back now- he had to tell Conrad, and get this weight off his heart. And if Murata was right, then maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad.

Yuuri slipped inside the front door, and found Conrad under attack from his mother. He blanched and quickly hurried over to Conrad's side.

"Mum! What are you doing to him?" Yuuri took a proper look at Conrad and gaped. "Are those- are those _angel wings_?!"

Jennifer beamed at her son. "Doesn't he look so cute?" she squealed.

Yuuri just stared, speechless with horror.

Conrad smiled at him, not appearing to be too disturbed by the angel wings strapped to his back. "Did you enjoy yourself with Murata?" he asked politely.

"Um, yeah." he tugged on Conrad's sleeve. "Let's go, before she finds the rest of the angel outfit."

Was it his imagination or did Conrad pale slightly?

"We're going to go upstairs now, mum." he pulled Conrad out of the room, ignoring Jennifer's giggling.

He did _not_ want to know what was going through his mother's head.

"You want to take those off?" he asked, gesturing at the wings.

Conrad smiled. "Yes, please. I'm not quite sure how they work, but your mother said that you would be able to take them off for me."

Yuuri pulled the wings off and threw them into Shouri's room. "Sorry about leaving you with her for so long- I meant to be home ages ago, but then I got kinda held up."

"It's alright, heika." Conrad didn't seem to be too traumatised, so Yuuri guessed that his mother hadn't done anything worse than put the angel wings on. "I put your presents in your room, heika." Conrad said as they walked down the corridor.

"Thanks." Yuuri smiled up at him, and felt something cold grip his heart as Conrad smiled back.

_What if Murata was wrong, and he hates me after this, and I won't see his smile ever again? _Fear lanced through his body.

"Heika?" Conrad frowned as Yuuri froze suddenly.

"Yuuri." the raven haired boy corrected absently.

"Yuuri?" Conrad reached out and laid a hand on his king's shoulder. "What's the mater?"

"Nothing." he paused. "Kind of." he sighed. "I need to talk to you." he didn't meet Conrad's eyes.

Conrad felt like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over him.

_He told him. Murata told him, _he thought numbly. _And now Yuuri hates me._

He followed Yuuri into his bedroom and watched as the young king paced around the room anxiously.

"Heika?" he braced himself for what was coming up.

_Anger. Hatred._

"Murata told me something today, and I was just wondering if it... if it was true."

Conrad bowed his head, his hands balling into fists.

"He told me- he told me that you loved me." Yuuri stared at the ground, not daring to raise his gaze in case Murata was wrong, and Conrad was going to start laughing at the notion that someone so perfect could love someone like him.

"Heika..." the weary defeat in Conrad's soft voice surprised him so deeply that Yuuri's head snapped up. "I have no excuse. I understand if you do not wish to talk to or see me again. I will immediately resign from my position and leave the castle."

Yuuri stared at him in disbelief. He had been completely expecting rejection that Conrad's admission shocked him into speechlessness.

Conrad gave a low bow. "I'm very, very sorry, heika." he murmured and turned to leave.

Yuuri leapt forwards and grabbed his arm. "Don't go!" he managed to find his voice at last.

Conrad stopped, startled. "Heika?"

"It's Yuuri." he corrected. "And don't you dare leave."

"But-"

"No buts!" Yuuri suddenly remembered the ring. "I've bought you something for Christmas." the surprise and confusion on Conrad's face was almost comical. "I know it's early, but here." he handed him the box.

"Heika, I don't deserve this." Conrad's hands were trembling. "I should be banished or exiled for daring to love you."

Yuuri reached out and opened the soldier's hand, placing the box in it. "Open it." When the brown haired man hesitated Yuuri added, "That's a direct order."

Conrad dutifully opened the present and gasped. "Heika-"

"Yuuri!" Yuuri scowled, but it was quickly replaced by a nervous smile. "Do you- do you like it?"

"Heika, why...?" Conrad trailed off, staring at the ring wordlessly.

Unsure of how to answer that question with words, Yuuri leaned up and pressed his lips against Conrad's for the second time that day. His hand tentatively reached upwards to rest against the soldier's smooth cheek.

Yuuri pulled away to gauge Conrad's reaction. The brunette's eyes were closed and he seemed to be completely thunderstruck.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward." Yuuri stepped backwards, blushing hotly. "I just thought- I don't know. Well, um, I hope you like the present. I'll, um, go now." Yuuri bit his lip anxiously and attempted to slide past Conrad.

But as he brushed past the soldier he felt Conrad grab his shoulder. A squeak escaped Yuuri's lips as he was suddenly pushed against the wall, soft lips attacking his own with uncontrollable fervour. Yuuri moaned low in his throat as he felt calloused hands slide under his t-shirt and around his waist, stroking his smooth skin.

Yuuri reached out, grabbing handfuls of Conrad's jacket. A faint voice in the back of his mind reminded him that it was Shouri's jacket, and that he would kill him if he got it scrunched up, but Yuuri didn't care.

Because Conrad was kissing him- kissing his lips, his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his throat...

Yuuri whimpered as Conrad pushed against him, positioning his leg between Yuuri's thighs.

"Yuuri..." his name came out choked and husky with a myriad of emotions underlying it.

"Why-" he broke off his sentence as Conrad tugged his shirt over his head. His hands tugged at the buttons on Conrad's jacket, until finally the jacket came off altogether and fell onto the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as Conrad nipped teasingly along his jawline.

The brunette raised his head so that he could look Yuuri in the eye. The raven haired youth's normally plump rosy lips were bruised and swollen, and there were already red marks forming on his neck.

Conrad was suddenly plagued by guilt. _What am I doing? He's so young, so naive, and I'm taking advantage of him. _He pulled away.

He hadn't meant to get so carried away, but the feel of those lips against his own had been the last straw- Conrad had a limit to his control. And Yuuri had been testing those boundaries ever since he had first arrived in Shin Mazoku.

"Conrad?" Yuuri saw the flash of guilt in the soldier's eyes and sighed. "Conrad, I want this."

"Do you? But you're too young, too innocent-" _Too engaged_, his mind supplied silently "-for me."

"Stop it Conrad. If you don't want this then just say so. But don't use those pathetic excuses to cover for yourself."

Conrad flinched and shook his head vehemently. "I want this, heika, more than anything else." he said truthfully.

Yuuri blushed and cupped Conrad's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "Then stop trying to run away and answer my question. Why didn't you tell me about how you felt?"

"You are the king, and I am only a common soldier." Conrad's hand traced patterns on Yuuri's bare chest, making him shiver. "And besides, you are engaged to my younger brother."

Yuuri winced. "You just _had_ to bring that up." he muttered darkly. "Killjoy."

"What will you tell him?" Conrad asked, though what he really wanted to ask was if Yuuri was going to tell Wolfram at all.

"The truth." Yuuri replied firmly. "He deserved the truth and nothing else."

Conrad smiled and kissed Yuuri's forehead. He felt Yuuri shiver and he pulled the boy closer. "I love you." he murmured.

Yuuri blushed and opened his mouth to reply, but Conrad placed a finger against his lips. "Don't say it until you actually really truly mean it."

Yuuri smiled and kissed the palm of Conrad's hand. "I _do_ really truly mean it, Conrad. I love you. And don't tell me that I'm too young or too innocent to realise the implications of my words, because even though I _am_ young and naive and innocent, I know what I'm doing." he said, a look of utter determination on his face.

A brilliant smile graced Conrad's face for a split second before he captured Yuuri's lips in a fierce kiss. Yuuri gasped as Conrad lifted him easily and pushed him back up against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Conrad's lean waist, his hands pulling the brunette's shirt off at the same time.

The young Maou let out a contented sigh as Conrad's lips attached themselves to his neck.

This certainly wasn't going to be a Christmas to forget.

xXx

Jennifer giggled quietly to herself as she took another photo.

She had always known that Yuuri would find a hot young man to fall in love with, though it was kind of disappointing that he didn't have wings either. She grinned and took another photo.

She certainly wasn't going to let Yuuri forget this Christmas.

**Owari**

**xXx**

**A/N: **I know it was crap :( But take pity on this poor author and be nice anyway? Lol CC is welcome, flames are not.


End file.
